


Goldilocks and the Three Ticklish Spots

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to test out and rank the ticklish spots on Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldilocks and the Three Ticklish Spots

Dean’s arms were wrapped around the angel beside him, pulling him close and pressing their bodies together. It was a late morning for them, 11am and they still were in bed, though after all it was the weekend.

They were both awake, but neither wanted to get up or move, content in the rhythm they found in each others’ heartbeat and steady breathing. Dean curled his fingers which brushed against Castiel’s stomach. Cas hummed happily with a sleepy giggle in response.

Dean felt a half smirk form on his lips as he moved his fingers with more purpose, tickling the side of the angel’s stomach.

"Dehehehean.." Cas swatted halfheartedly at the hands, squirming a little at the feeling, "Thahat tickles.."

Dean only upped the speed of his wiggling fingers, gliding them over the bare skin on the angel’s torso. His touch was soft and gentle, not causing anything more than light giggles. Cas squirmed, curling his toes and burying his face into a pillow. Dean noticed how Cas was deliberately not fighting it or pushing him away.

"You know somethin’ Cas?" Dean started.

"Hehe- whahahat?" Cas asked into the pillow.

"I think you like this a lot more than you usually lead me to believe." Dean’s grin was apparent in his voice.

When the angel was silent in response, Dean moved a hand up to Castiel’s rib cage, scratching his blunt nails along the bones. Cas snorted, turning from laying on his side to on his stomach, but then he slid his arms up under the pillow and clutched it tightly, giving Dean more access to his body in the process.

"I’ll take that as a yes." Dean chuckled.

His fingers slowly worked their way up Cas’ rib cage, and then slipped under his arms. Cas let out a sort of squeal that was muffled by the pillow, and his arms jerked halfway down, instinctively trying to protect the sensitive area.

"De-DeheheHEHEAN- hahaha-tickles ehehe," Cas mumbled into the pillow he was half buried in. His feet kicked spastically at the bed.

"It tickles? That’s the whole point, babe." Dean snickered. His touch was light and teasing, but he still moved his fingers after a short while, not wanting to drive Cas too crazy from the attack. His nails dragged lightly along the parts of Castiel’s arms that were not blocked by the pillow. The angel let out a content sigh as goosebumps formed along his skin. Cas was letting out the happiest little sighs and humms as Dean’s fingers trailed along the outsides of his arms, moving to his back to draw patterns all along his skin.

"You’re too adorable for your own good, ya know that?" Dean grinned when Cas shivered and giggled as a hand brushed a bit too close to his side.

"I thihihink I’m just thehehe- the right aha- hahamount- hahaha," Cas tried to sound a little smug as he kicked his feet when Dean’s fingers neared his sensitive underarms again.

"Just right, hmm? What does that make me, Goldilocks?" Dean snarked at the angel.

"Well hehehe- Y-You’re hahahair is rather light, and you could proho-probably eheheat a whole fahahafamily’s worth of dinner hehehe-" Cas replied through giggles.

"You little.." Dean mocked insult but then chuckled, reaching up and wiggling his fingers into Castiel’s armpits, and it wasn’t the light, teasing strokes from before. No, Dean’s touch was deliberate, well calculated, and deadly.

"Wahahahahait- Dean- Dehehehe-" It was a serious struggle for Cas to keep his arms from flying down when tickly fingers attacked one of his worst spots.

"Hmm… How’s this spot. Ticklish- yes, but gets you so close to pulling your arms down…" Dean said in a serious, analytical type voice, "And we wouldn’t want that, would we?"

"DeheheHEHEAN- no teheheasing ahahaha- so mehehean-hehehe" Cas shook his head side to side furiously, burying his laughter in the pillow. It took everything he had to not pull his arms down.

"If I’m Goldilocks, then we’ll have to find the spot that’s juuuuuust right." Dean’s voice drawled on the ‘just’ and he accentuated it with a quicker, harsher scribbling in Castiel’s armpits.

Cas was squealing into the pillow, shaking from one side to the other as his arms fought his will and begged to come down. It tickled so bad, but Cas was stubborn, he didn’t want to lose. Plus… He was having fun.

Dean’s fingers danced and drilled and scribbled in the hollows a few drawn out moments longer before finally pulling back and giving Cas a short break.

Cas gulped in air, turning to lean on one shoulder so he could see what Dean was doing.

"Thought you might need a break.." Dean smirked, carding his fingers through Castiel’s hair affectionately.

"Just a-ahaha break?" Cas questioned with a few lingering giggles.

"Well duh, gotta find the tickle spot that’s juuuuuust right!" Dean teased, running his fingers lightly up Cas’s over-sensitized sides. Cas jumped with a little squeak, expecting an attack on his torso, but then the fingers were replaced by a sudden weight on his ankles.

"Dean w-wait.." Cas stuttered out, curling his toes again.

"Nope. No more waiting!" Dean exclaimed. And then ten fingers appeared on Castiel’s feet, wiggling and scratching and spidering all over as Cas’s initial gasp melted into helpless laughter. His feet squirmed and wiggling in futile attempts to block out the feeling; his hips bucked and his upper body twisted around to try to get a look at what was happening. All he could see was Dean’s back, his frame shaking with laughter at the angel’s predicament.

"Leheheheave my feet alone! Hahaha-nonono not my hehe tooooOES HEHEHESTOP!" Cas pleaded.

Dean’s fingered wiggled under and between Castiel’s helpless toes, pulling them back with one hand and attacking the newly bared skin.

"Hmm… I like this spot….but it makes you flail too much. Can’t have Goldilocks being kicked around now can we?" Dean chuckled.

"I’m sohohohorry about thehehe dinner thing- ahahahastoppit- pleheheheEASE NOT MY FEHEHEET AHAHA-" Cas was going nuts with the incessant toe tickles.

"Okay, okay. I’ll leave your feet alone.." Cas did not like the tone in Dean’s voice one bit.

And then he realized exactly why he felt so unsettled by Dean’s tone of voice. Dean had flipped around, still straddling his calves but facing upward; he lightly skimmed his fingers against the bare skin just below the line of where Castiel’s boxers fell.

"Dean don’t-" Cas half gasped, though his voice wavered, almost sounding unsure of his protest (and maybe a little excited for what was happening actually), "Hehehe- not thehehere.."

"Where, you mean here?" Dean asked innocently, scribbling his short nails lightly all along the backs of Castiel’s thighs. Cas squealed into the pillow, fists clenching around the material as he tried his best not to buck and flail.

"Yehehehehes there! Hahaha-" Cas replied through giggles.

"Yes? Yes tickle you here?" Dean smirked at his twisting of the angel’s words. His fingers moved as though suddenly more alive, scribbling and spidering with purpose.

Cas tried to squirm but his position and the way Dean was pinning him rendered struggling basically pointless. He couldn’t get away from the touch - not that he was entirely sure he wanted to anyway to be completely honest - and there was no way Dean was just going to quit.

"I can tell you love this…" Dean purred, focusing his short nails along the backs of Castiel’s knees, "And I think I may have found it."

"F-Found whahahahat?" Cas laughed, ignoring the first statement by the hunter, as his eyes squeezed shut tighter and his laughter was muffled by the pillow.

"The spot that’s juuuuuust right." Dean beamed, "You don’t kick too much, you don’t flail too much. And the best part?" Dean’s hands slowed for a brief moment, "I know it tickles you like all hell."

"DEAN NOHOHHO-" Cas shrieked as Dean launched a full scale tickle attack on his legs, leaving no sensitive skin untouched. It was a mess of tingly, tickly, unobstructed sensations surging from his overly sensitive legs to his brain.

Cas buried himself in the pillow, not knowing what else he could do. Dean was relentless… And so were his fingers as they squeezed at the muscle and scribbled on the skin and wiggled behind his knees. The angel’s face was red and wet with a few tear streaks as his body squirmed under the skilled touch of the hunter; he’d had plenty of practice on his little brother growing up.

"You ready for a break?" Dean smirked, letting up a bit.

Cas nodded weakly, but it was distinctly different enough from his struggles that Dean knew what he meant.

Dean finally stopped, changing his touch to gentle, full palmed caresses that rubbed the leftover tickly feelings away. Cas eventually managed to flip onto his back; he stared up at Dean with wild eyes, slightly red from tears and his quirky leftover half smile and his crazily messy hair. Dean honestly found the sight adorable and couldn’t help but grin.

"Had enough for tonight?" Dean asked, moving to free Cas from being pinned.

"For tonight, yes, Goldilocks." Cas raised his brows defiantly, a smug grin replacing the tickle induced smile.

Dean scoffed, mock offended, “Don’t forget that this little Goldilocks knows all of your worst spots..”

"And I, yours." Cas shot back, launching himself at Dean. He took the hunter by surprise - quite a difficult achievement for most - and straddled him in the spur of the moment, "How about we find your spot that’s just right, hmm Dean?"

"I- uh- wahahait- Cas dohon’t.." Dean was already giggling nervously.

"Oh… Wait. I already know." Cas had a smirk tugging at his lips as he suddenly drilled his thumbs into Dean’s hips, throwing the Winchester into hysterics.

When Cas finally let up, satisfied with his revenge, it had to be past noon. It was going to be a long day. A long, but good day.


End file.
